Another Girl's Paradise
by Disappearing1
Summary: You caught me lingering in another girls paradise ... MalZoe ish


Title: Another Girl's Paradise

Author: Disappering1

Characters: Mal, Zoe & Syliva (who I made up)

Pairings: Semi Mal/Zoe

Timeline/Spoilers: A ways after the BDM. Some mild spoilers. If you haven't seen the movie... I have to ask 'why are you reading this?'

Disclaimer: Mal & Zoe belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, Universal. Zoe's song is "Seaside" by Tori Amos Blah, blah, blah! Not mine! Except for Sylvia. I don't care if you want to use her, just let me know.

Author's Note: Thanks toSarah for the lovely 'Zoe's hair' prompt. Boy, did I have a hard time with this one. You were right, there were so many things I could do with this. Hope you like it at least. :-D Also thanks toRachel for being my beta tester and best friend. -hugs-

He found her in the waiting area outside the med lab. She was sitting on the couch, feet tucked under her with little Sylvia in her arms.

"There you are, Zoe. I've been looking all over this boat for you."

Zoe looked up at Mal and adjusted her hold on the squirming bundle. "Something you wanted, sir?"

"Just this."

Mal saw the cooing baby and leaned over to pluck her from Zoe's tired embrace. Zoe leaned back against the couch and watched her captain with Sylvia before letting her eyes fall shut as her fingers massaged a few kinks from her neck. She blew out a breath as her hands came up to brush the hair from her shoulders.

Mal held Sylvia close as he watched Zoe. He noticed she wasn't dressed in her usual attire, but wearing the black tank often worn under other layers of clothing and a loose fitting pair of sweats that Mal could only assume belonged to her late husband. It wasn't customary for Mal to notice what Zoe was and wasn't wearing unless it had to do with a job, but in this case he made an exception because so much of her skin was exposed.

He continued to watch as she stood up to stretch, popping joints that had settled. She groaned as the tension released from her muscles; rolling her shoulders to get the last of it out. She turned to look at Mal and Sylvia in his arms. He blinked out of his revelry and began bouncing the infant in his arms.

"Mal."

"I'm relieving you of baby duty, Zo. It's not fair for to be up all hours of the night watching over Little Chick when there's plenty of us to spread it out equal-like." Mal knew Zoe loved Little Chick, but he also knew that the hours she kept, tending to the child were running her ragged.

"Plus, we've all discussed it; you're hogging all the baby love."

She smirked at that and he inwardly patted himself on the back.

"Fine," she said through her smile; voice holding just the tiniest hint of defeat. "I just need to..." Zoe reached for the child one more time.

Mal sidestepped her and swooped the six-month old in the air, holding her above him. Zoe's eyes widened at the maneuver and she took a step closer. The baby thief smirked at the emotional collage that played over her features. Never thought he'd see the day where such a tiny creature could make her worry so.

"No, no, no. Zoe, I know that trick. You're not gonna get me with it again. Kaylee says you've been up with her for more than most of the night shifts. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll watch her 'til Ma calls for her."

Mal snuggled Sylvia close to him, rocking her slightly when she began to fuss. Zoe looked at Mal and gave up at the determined look in his eyes. She shrugged and replaced some strands of hair that had fallen from her clip. She bent at the waist, exposing skin that Mal immediately noticed as she retrieved a small, soft cloth from the couch cushions. She then made her way toward Mal and placed the cloth on his shoulder.

Sylvia fidgeted in Mal's arms, kicking and fretting some; her tiny face reddening and scrunching in annoyance. He shifted the baby, trying to settle her. Zoe's smile reappeared at the discomfort of her former sergeant. Poor Sylvia became positively fitful as she whined and whimpered. Zoe brushed Mal's arm.

"You're making her nervous," she said in hushed tones that held a bit of a chuckle.

"Her nervous," he whispered and continued bouncing Little Chick. Zoe leaned in and Mal watched in awe as she did the most marvelous thing.

_There at the seaside. _

_5th of December _

_We chased the tide as her treasures were gathered _

_I had to laugh _

_as she gave sand a bath. _

_Jangle, jangle _

_Jingle, jangle _

A trance fell upon the child as she quieted. Some of Zoe's hair came forth as if to offer comfort to Sylvia and her tiny hands came up to grasp the strands.

Zoe hummed a little more of the tune and then smoothed her lips over Sylvia's soft cheek. Mal didn't know what was happening. Apparently his first mate had a list of talents he didn't know about; singing and baby charming currently occupying the tops of that list.

She looked up at him as Mal let his free hand brush the hair away from her face, tucking the strays behind her ear. His hand came to rest on her neck, fingers working away some of the tension building there. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling suddenly weary.

"I think you might not be wrong about me needing that break, sir."

She pushed away from him a little and headed toward the stairs leading to her bunk.

"Zoe?" She stopped at the base of the stairs and turned to his voice.

"Some day you're gonna have to teach me that trick."

"Don't know if that's at all possible, sir. It requires a skill that I dare say you do not own."

She granted him another soft smile and nodded to the child in his arms.

"She needs to be burped. After that, hold her head under your chin when you talk. It's just as good. She likes to feel what you're saying."

Mal nodded and shifted the baby to the cloth on his shoulder. He ventured one more time.

"You're really good at this, Zo."

He watched as her smile saddened slightly and mentally kicked himself.

"Yeah, well, Kaylee's lil' girl is a dream child." She looked at the child resting on Mal's shoulder one last time before turning to continue her journey back to her own bunk.

End


End file.
